


Blind Date

by VanillaKiss



Category: BTOB
Genre: Blind Date, Drunken Kissing, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKiss/pseuds/VanillaKiss
Summary: “It’s over for you if this date is shit,” Sungjae warned his friend.“It’ll be good, don’t worry. He’s a good guy.” Ilhoon assured him.“Yeah, like the previous two?” Sungjae snorted.





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> for day2 of iljaeweekapril19

“It’s over for you if this date is shit,” Sungjae warned his friend. 

“It’ll be good, don’t worry. He’s a good guy.” Ilhoon assured him.

“Yeah, like the previous two?” Sungjae snorted.

“Look, baby, you were the one who wanted to date. I just offered you my help,” Ilhoon pointed out. “You should be thankful.”

Sungjae rolled his eyes. “Where do you find these men anyway?” He sat next to Ilhoon. 

“I know them from high school,” Ilhoon said, taking the remote control in his hand to find a movie he’d enjoy more than the one they were watching.

“You had some shitty classmates.” Sungjae threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. “That one with a wife and two kids? Disgusting. The other one who wanted to have sex on the first date? Disgusting.” He grimaced. “He even touched my ass when I wanted to come in. Never in my life locked the door as fast as that time.”

“Okay, sorry, I didn’t know they’d be like this.” Ilhoon threw his arm around Sungjae’s shoulder and pulled him closer, so the other man can rest his head on his shoulder. “This one is different. I asked him when we talked about this date. He doesn't have a wife or kids. He’s gay, actually. He is shy and doesn't seem the type who’d be pushy.”

“He still can be shitty. And he probably is.” Sungjae yawned.

“His last relationship lasted three years. An even before that, all of them were over one year,” Ilhoon tried. “You don’t have to worry.”

“I wonder if your friends are this shitty then it’s impossible for you not being shitty as well. And maybe if we hadn’t been friends, I’d think the same about you as I think about my previous dates.” Sungjae said, taking the remote control out of Ihoon’s hand. 

“Hey, even if we hadn’t been friends, you’d still think I’m a great guy,” Ilhoon pouted, hitting Sungjae’s arm. 

Sungjae laughed. “The date is in two hours.” He checked the time. “If it’ll be terrible, you pay for it.”

“Okay, okay.” Ilhoon grinned.

 

Sungjae was waiting for his partner in a small restaurant near their apartment. The man still had four minutes but Sungjae just wanted to go home already. He wasn’t in the best mood and get annoyed easily so he decided if his partner would be late more than 3 minutes, he’d go home. The three years that Ilhoon mentioned scared him if he wanted to be honest. He didn’t like to think too much about the future but it made him now. 

“Hi, sorry, I thought I couldn’t get here in time.” Someone tapped Sungjae’s back. Sungjae’s eyes widened at first because the voice sounded familiar. Too familiar. Then the realization hit him.

He didn’t look up but waited until his partner sat down. “You must be kidding,” he said, disappointed and confused. “Why are you here? Is it because you wanted to go on a date with me? If this is the case, then you should’ve told me, I’d say yes. Or,” he gulped, “is it because my real date couldn’t come?” He glared at Ilhoon.

“I-” Ilhoon started but stopped because something made him curious. “Wait, did I hear it right? If I wanted to go on a date with you, you’d have said yes? 

Sungjae blushed and hid his face behind the menu. “So, where is he?”

“He couldn’t come, I’m sorry. But he asked me to tell you that he would love to go on a date with you, so if you’re free…” Ilhoon waited for his reaction. 

“You’re not lying, right?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

“No, I’m honest. I swear.”

Sungjae nodded and stood up but Ilhoon grabbed his thigh. “What?”

“Look, I came here, not just texted you, I got on a bus just to come here because I thought you’d be disappointed and I wanted to be here with you and make you smile or I don’t know, just make you feel better,” Ilhoon sputtered. “Also, I’m hungry,” he added. 

Sungjae tried to hold back his laughter but in the end, he let out a small chuckle. “Your friends are shitty.”

“I know.”

Sungjae sat back and handed the menu to Ilhoon. “You’ll pay.”

Ilhoon opened his mouth then closed it. “Okay.”

They ordered and waited for their food dinner in silence. Both of them had their phones in their hand didn’t even bother to talk to the other. They ate out together at least three times a week so this dinner also felt like one of those times. Moreover, they weren’t even interested in each other.

When the food arrived, they put away their phones and started eating. Hanging out together was nice and even if they had their own friends, at the end of the day it was them together. They’d been living together for almost two years now. When Ilhoon decided he wanted to move to Seoul, his friend introduced him to Sungjae who had been looking for a flatmate. 

“Thank you for not being shitty,” Sungjae said, pouting. 

“I told you I was a great guy.” He glanced at Sungjae. “So you’d have said yes, huh?”

“If I was desperate enough,” Sungjae shrugged. “We live together, anyway. Nothing would change,” he said. “You even call me baby.”

Ilhoon groaned. “You’re right.” He looked away in embarrassment. “What is your ideal type, by the way? In case this new guy would be shitty.”

Sungjae looked at Ilhoon. “I don’t really know,” he tilted his head. “I don’t think I have? If I feel a certain connection, then-” he hummed. “I really don’t know. But I don’t like married men with kids who only want a lover and I also don’t like pushy men. If I say no, that it’s a no. So don’t grab my ass when I want to go inside my house.”

“I grabbed your ass before,” Ilhoon said absently. 

“I know, but you’re Ilhoon hyung.” 

Ilhoon raised his eyebrows at this. “And what does that mean?”

Sungjae’s eyes widened and looked away, flustered. “I don’t know? I trust you, so I don’t know, it felt like something…” He was looking for the perfect words.

“Like something two bros would do,” Ilhoon finished it instead of him.

“I can’t say yes but kind of, like… How should I say this?” He scratched the back of his head. “It was natural.”

“Okay, I know what you mean,” Ilhoon laughed. “So you want to drink? I don’t even remember the last time we got drunk together.”

 

Two hours later both of them were tipsy. Ilhoon paid the bill and both men got on a bus which took them home. After they got home, they did a drinking session. Ilhoon lay on the couch while Sungjae brought the alcohol from the fridge. 

“Hyung, I’ll sit on you if you don’t give me some space,” he whined, hitting Ilhoon’s leg with a glass of soju. 

Ilhoon groaned and sat up, letting Sungjae sit down next to him. They started drinking and talking about their relationships and Ilhoon’s shitty classmates and other friends from high school. When they got too drunk, they just sat close to each other in silence, Ilhoon staring at the wall in front of him, deep in thought, Sungjae squirming impatiently.

“Can you calm down like for a minute?” Ilhoon sighed, slightly annoyed. “I’m kinda dizzy, I’m gonna throw up if you keep doing this.”

“Sorry, I’m kinda horny,” Sungjae said, crossing his legs.

“The bathroom is there,” Ilhoon pointed at a door which actually was Sungjae’s bedroom.

“Help me,” Sungjae said, voice getting deeper.

“What the hell,” Ilhoon frowned but leaned closer to Sungjae. “Can I?” he asked, looking at Sungjae’s lips.

“You just said what the hell but want to make out with me?” Sungjae laughed, wrapping his arms around Ilhoon’s neck. “Where is the logic?”

Ilhoon grinned and grabbed Sungjae’s hips with one hand and laid him down. Kissing each other was weird, especially after living together for two years. In the other hand, there was also something tempting in it. It’s dangerous. Crossing the line between friends/flatmates and lovers. And making out with your flatmate definitely crossed it and questioned some things. 

Sungjae tilted his head a little so Ilhoon can kiss him better. His lips tasted like alcohol and made Ilhoon even drunker. Sungjae grabbed his ass, pulling him closer and grinding against him. Ilhoon surprised Sungjae. The older man wasn’t too affectionate, even is he called him “baby” and let Sungjae be clingy with him. He rarely initiated affectionate actions. 

Now he was kissing him deeply but softly, one hand on Sungjae’s hips, the other stroking his cheeks. Ilhoon made him feel those so-called butterflies in his stomach. Sungjae broke the kiss and looked into Ilhoon’s eyes, full of want and desire. 

The next kiss was hungry. Sungjae tried to change tried position because it was comfortable but he lost his balance midway and fell off the couch with Ilhoon who was too busy kissing him and accidentally bit harder than he intended when they landed on the ground.

“Oh, fuck,” Sungjae yelled, sitting up. His lower lip was bleeding.

 

“Good morning,” Sungjae blinked repeatedly. “Fuck, did we make out, right? I remember you biting my lip and accidentally falling off the couch so you bit it too hard and it started bleeding.”

“Yes,” Ilhoon sat down. They were cuddling on the couch which wasn’t big enough for two people but they somehow managed to sleep on it. “That was when we stopped and passed out on the couch.”

“Oh, right.” Sungjae nodded and wrapped his legs around Ilhoon’s hips to pull him closer.

“The fuck are you doing, Sungjae?” Ilhoon tried to free himself but Sungjae succeeded to pull him closer. Maybe a little too close. Ilhoon was now lying on top of him.

“Let me go, Sungjae,” Ilhoon whined. 

Sungjae laughed and kissed him but before they could do more, Ilhoon’s phone rang. “Oh, that’s the man, your date from yesterday.”

“That was you,” Sungjae reminded him. 

Ilhoon rolled his eyes then stood up and went to the kitchen. A few moments later he came back with a bright smile. “Tomorrow, lunch, same restaurant as yesterday.”

“Great!” Sungjae said, faking a smile.

 

The next day he found himself being more excited than he imagined. He was sitting at the same table, checking the time every minute. He arrived almost twenty minutes sooner because he couldn’t stay calm and an annoyed Ilhoon kicked him out.

“Hi, are you Sungjae?” A man stood next to him, a sheepish smile on his face. 

Sungjae took a good look at the stranger. He was handsome, a few years older than him. Ilhoon told him yesterday, during their dinner date that he knew this man through a mutual friend. 

“Yes, hi,” Sungjae smiled, his excitement surprisingly decreasing. He didn’t expect this. A few minutes ago he was so excited and wanted this date, but now that he was actually there, it just didn’t feel right.

“When Ilhoon told me you looked stunning and exceptionally handsome, I thought he was just exaggerating,” the man said with a mischievous smile.

Sungjae blushed. “Did he really say that?” he asked, a small chuckle escaping his mouth. Ilhoon always complimented him but he never thought he’d tell these to others.

The man nodded. “Kim Changmin,” he introduced himself. “Sorry for last time.”

Those words brought back his memories of that date. It was like an ordinary dinner with his flatmate and friend but they ended up making out in the couch and almost continued if Changmin didn’t call Ilhoon at that very moment.

They didn’t speak about it. But Sungjae noticed how gentle Ilhoon was with him after that night. And he also changed somehow. They became more conscious of each other. Before that, they’d just walk around in underwear, not bothering with their hair in the morning. They had been living together for almost two years, they’d seen and heard some things that only people who are really close to you can. Now they wanted to show their perfect sides to the other.

“It’s okay. You probably had something more important.” Sungjae shrugged. He missed Ilhoon.

“Thank you for your understanding.” 

 

“How was it?” Ilhoon asked as soon as Sungjae stepped inside his room. 

“It was good, I guess.” He went to Ilhoon’s bed. The other boy made some space next to himself so Sungjae could lie down. Sungjae snuggled close to Ilhoon. “He was nice and everything but something was missing. But we’ll hang out together in the future.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Ilhoon said, stroking Sungjae’s back. He was reading a book when his friend got home, now he put it on the bed next to him. “There is someone I know and would be perfect for-”

“He wouldn’t.” Sungjae didn’t let him finish. “I think I like someone,” he confessed. 

“Oh, that’s good.”

“Yeah, it is.” Sungjae glanced up. “I enjoyed my date with you.”

“Me too.”

“You know, we’ve known each other for two years but I’ve never had feelings for you,” he said, drawing circles on Ilhoon’s tummy with his finger. “But I don’t know, maybe that date made me confused.” He hesitated. “Since then I don’t… I can’t see you just as a friend. ”

Ilhoon hummed. “We can try it if you want,” he said, kissing Sungjae’s forehead. “Being more than just friends.”

“That would be good.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: 6vanillakiss


End file.
